Tenmu Kurayami
Tenmu Kurayami (天武暗闇, "Kurayami Tenmu") was the Vice Captain of the First Division. He has a long legacy written in honor of his powers and skills as a Shinigami, its this legacy he is most proud of and what drives him in battle. Appearance Violet hair reaching his middle back, Tenmu's appearance is that of a wanderer. Jet-black eyes brings further increase his calm and reserved personality. On his person is a matching colored jacket with many buckles covering it. Over his hands are fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of them. Underneath the jacket is a black short-sleeved shirt, giving him breathing room within the large coat, Pants match his jacket, black, ending at his ankles. Much like the rest of his apparel, his shoes are laced with black lining. His blade is hidden somewhere on his person, this man reeks of mystery. Personality Tenmu is a calm and reserved person, and given his former rank, its not surprising. He doesnt talk back when given an order from a superior and in battle while most let their anger cloud their judgment he does not, and uses that blindness to his advantage. To many his calmness seems like a facade for a darker presence, but this is not the case, for he was dedicated to the soul society and to his captain, until the incident. Background Childhood Tenmu was found by his adopted parents at the base of a tree after a severe lightning strike, unknown to them was that the lightning that caused the immense tree to shatter and burn was caused by young Tenmu. He lived in the Junrinan of the West Rukongai and lived here for many years up until he once again inadvertently called forth a large lightning bolt, which stuck the 1st Rukon and set many homes ablaze, it was then his adopted parents sent him to the shino academy to study and learn how to control his powers so that he could also become a shinigami. Time in Shinō While in Shino he met and befriended his teacher, Shōyō Shakyamuni and was taught a great deal from him, and under him at a young age Tenmu gained the power to call forth his zanpakutou, albeit he was unable to release it, but strangely he could hear it's voice and knew its name, Akatsukiyami, and many years later prior to his graduation he was finally able to release Akatsukiyami and use its powers, but mastering them would be another story. Recruitment into the 1st Division Not long after he graduated he was placed into the 1st division and was an unseated officer, it was here that he was able to tap into his large spiritual pressure and learned how to harness it properly without causing another bolt of lightning to strike down from the heavens. Promotion to Vice Captain & Departure While under Byakko Kirisake he got his promotion to the Vice-Captain of the 1st division and he was very good at his job, often leading other units into conflicts and aiding in their success. Tenmu was very prideful of his power and strived hard to obtain bankai so that one day he could succeed his captain and become captain himself. This dream however was short lived as when Byakko left his position he was passed over and the title was given to Magatsuhi Sakyōnosuke Yōjirō instead, infuriating Tenmu and caused him to leave the soul society. Synopsis Pre-World Court Saga Before the events of the World Court Saga Tenmu resided within the Valley of Screams as a blank, it was during this time with the help of Taka who was training with Sengetsu in the dangai He regained his lost memories as he grew a Shinenju within himself becoming a Shinkūmyō, but little did he know that his Shinenju was full of horrible memories and would prove to be his greatest adversary. Powers and abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: His spiritual pressure has been noted to be able to change the atmospheric conditions of the area and cause it to storm when he is angered, this level of power was abnormally high for a vice captain level shinigami at the time, but since he had not earned his bankai yet, even with this he could not reach captains level. when his pressure is exerted, it seems as if static electricity is coating his body. :Lightning Reishi Coating: By coating his body in a layer of his reiatsu he is able to block most sword attacks and reflect kido aimed at him by repelling it like an opposite polarity magnet. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: His skill with a blade is ever changing as he trains himself to become better than his old captain Byakko and his mentor seireitou, Tenmu has considerable prowess with a blade and has been noted to be as good as members on squad 11 which is known for its skills with combat type zanpakutou. Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his speed, making it easier for one to attack. Shunpo Master: He is very well versed in the use of Flash Steps and can out maneuver most users of this technique only being beaten by the Goddess of Flash herself and Seireitou Kawahiru. During his time as Vice Captain, He was always first on the scene for battles and used his speed as an edge in dealing damage quickly. Immense Strength: His strength is enough to stop a bankai with his bare hands and throw it and its user clear into the air, knocking them off guard and opening the opponent up for a counter attack. Zanpakutō Mū (無有, Nonexistence or Existence) Shinkūmyōfication Afyer his defection from the soul society he roamed the dangai and eventually was caught in the current, scared for his life as the cleaner came towards him he used his shikai's ability of Fezādansu to erode the ground beneath him and he fell into the Valley of Screams where he proceeded to become a blank. Lost in the Valley his blank self came across Taka and with his help he reclaimed his shinigami powers, but he evolved past it and gained Shinkūmyō powers as well. Shinkūmyō Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis': Tenmu is shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his opponent. He is able to ensnare his opponents with invisible tendrils that bind them in place and allow him to attack them with no problem, but this only works on weak opponents. *'Shinkūmyō Mask': Tenmu's crystal mask is white, with stripes along the right side and a crescent moon shaped scar along the left eye. it should be noted that his mask is hollow-like in appearance. :*'Power Augmentation': While wearing the crystal mask, Tenmu's Shinkūmyō powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his mental capabilities. *'Kakumyo' (覚醒をクリア, Clear Awakening): Tenmu uses this to travel long distances, to open he uses his zanpakutou to tear open a gateway in the air and then turns to stabilize it. He states this is not his preferred way to go but its faster than Shunpo. *'Mekura' (盲, ignorance): Tenmu's Mekura has become exceedingly more powerful over the years, capable of completely overwhelming a Cero Oscuras from an unnamed arrancar and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from the tips of his fingers and in a tri-focused beam of saffron energy. *'Shōsho' (証書, deed): When wearing his Shinkūmyō mask, Tenmu gains a hierro type skin that can deflect some shikai attacks and he can endure low level cero blast. *'Full Shinkūmyō Transformation:' When his emotions grow uncontrollable his mask changes and then the hollow skin covers his body and his inner blank takes over, and bars him from using his bankai state, but allows full access to his shikai powers but he is far more feral in this state. Stats Trivia *Tenmu's shikai and bankai are based on Dark and Krad from the anime D.N.Angel *Tenmu's Theme song is Change by UVERworld *Tenmu's crystal mask is the same as Harusame Kawahiru's Hollow mask for an unknown reason, as they aren't the same race since haru is a vizard and Tenmu is a Shinkūmyō. *The quote above his history is taken from the Metroid: Other M trailer, i chose it because it fits his background so well. Navigation